horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Look at My Dab
Look at My Dab is a song by American hip hop trio Migos. Lyrics Bitch dab, bitch dab Bitch dab, bitch dab Bitch dab, bitch dab Bitch dab, bitch dab Bitch dab, bitch dab Dab, dab, dab, dab, dab, dab Look at my dab (dab) Look at my dab (bitch, dab) Look at my dab (bitch, dab) Look at my dab (bitch, dab) Look at my dab (bitch, dab) Look at my dab (bitch, dab) Look at my dab (bitch, dab) Look at my dab (bitch, dab) Get in there, get in there (ayy) Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Look at my dab Look at my dab (dab) Everybody sayin' dab (dab) Trap niggas on the map (trap) Trap niggas like to dab (trap) Trap niggas in the bowl (uh) Trap niggas on the stove (ayy) Trap niggas worldwide (worldwide) Play with the power with no eyes (eyes) Dabbin' goin' in the dictionary (dab) Birds sangin' just like Mary Mary (brr) The bricks got wings like the tooth fairy (bricks) Pinky ring yellow canary (ring) Touchdown on the Pack and I run it like Barry Migo like Ed, Edd and Eddy You mad 'bout your hoe but that's petty Spray the chopper like confetti Look at my dab, got me feelin' like I'm Fab Look at my dab, spreadin' dab across the map I'm dabbin' when I walk up in the trap I look at the pot, I'm like "get in there!" I play with the water need swimwear Look at my dab, get in there! Look at my dab, dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Get in there, get in there Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Look at my dab Get in there, get in there Got me dabbin', Yung Rich Nation gear Lookin' like I'm not from around here Young nigga dabbin' out the atmosphere You niggas still sayin' swag My niggas switched it up we call it dab Step out with a light dab I call it a jab Michael Jordan I'm perfecting my craft No money counter, count it up with my hands Young nigga, I can show you how to do math Sippin' on drank, I pour up some muddy My nigga not tryin' to remember my past Don't come to my hood if you ain't got a pass Eat up the dab like linguini and crab Mr. McMahon, I fire you and your staff Watchin' you niggas dabbin' made me laugh Dabbin' is a way of fashion, touchdown like I'm Takeoff McFadden Call a play like I'm Takeoff John Madden Should get a platinum plaque from all this dabbin' You niggas should get a Grammy, the way you actin' Enough of that swag I put it in a casket Look at my dab, yo bitch droppin' her panties I feel fantastic, immaculate dabbin' Stay off my grass, call me Takeoff Stanley Look at my dab, dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Look at my dab, bitch dab Get in there, get in there Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Get in there, get in there, bitch dab Look at my dab So now niggas dabbin' Before it was swaggin' Nigga thinkin' that it's just a dance When dabbin' is a way of fashion See I'm tryin' to teach y'all the rules and regulations Cause there's a lot of niggas out here perpetrating No temptations, Migos sensation Seen a lot of faces, why not make a Young Rich Nation Why it sucks # Half of the song is just "Look at my dab" or "get in there" over and over again # It is about dabbing, which was (and still is) a terrible dance trend # There were 2 music videos released, both of which just show people dabbing # The song is really annoying and repetitive. Music Video Migos "Look At My Dab (Bitch Dab)" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Category:Migos Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes